


Be Careful What You Read

by kimichi21a



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dream Sex, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Wet Dream, doubleb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimichi21a/pseuds/kimichi21a
Summary: You know when you've had enough internet for the day when you get into that weird part of the web.Unfortunately for Bobby, the web didn't just get him but it turned him into what he thought was enough of that same web.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: That Secret Stash of Smut





	Be Careful What You Read

**Author's Note:**

> That final line to my TripleKim collection.  
> This is also a part of my secret stash and so I hope yall like it.  
> Don't forget to comment if you like it!

Bobby sighed, leaning back to his chair to rest his eyes from his monitor. He sighed as he leaned on the warmth of his heated computer chair. He looked back at the monitor before biting his lips, he doesn’t know how he got into this part of the internet but there was definitely something wrong with his taste for porn.

Whatever it is, he couldn’t believe there are people drawing hentai with tentacles or even transforming people into monster girls. He rubbed his face with his hands before shutting his computer down. He needed to ease his mind away from what he just saw and maybe a cup of coffee would work.

Or even a shot of whiskey which he knows Jinhwan hid at the back of the cupboard so Junhoe doesn’t get to it.

He tapped his computer, thinking whether he should go get that whiskey or just head to bed. The covers looked lonesome. It felt like it needed something else on it. But even if he knew what it needed, it was impossible to have it there.

He noticed a dim light in the kitchen when he went out of his room.

No one was normally awake at this hour, he’d be the only one.

Well, unless their leader graced them with his presence. He would usually be with Hanbin at odd hours like this. They’d be talking about songs and production. Composition and rhythm that would fit their taste. He shook his head as times of the past flashed in his mind as if looking at undeveloped camera films.

Hanbin was busy. He knew this fact, especially since the guy spend ungodly hours locked in his studio as if producing music was his oxygen. He knew Hanbin couldn’t live without it, but he still felt like the guy needed a break once in a while.

Of course, he wasn’t one to talk. He’d be stuck in the studio if he didn’t have his parents to dote on him. Seeing his mother’s smile always energized him. But seeing Hanbin’s smile made his day brighter. It made his heart lighter and it made him smile.

He shook his head when times of spending the night in the studio pushed out a smile on his lips. Spending time together; awake and thinking of their future. Plans for the group, their hopes, and dreams that they’d work hard on. It was a past he wanted to return to. If only to see Hanbin’s smile again.

He misses those days the most. Especially when Hanbin moved to the second floor. The time they usually spend together became limited until it vanished.

He bit his lower lip and shook his head again, it wasn’t time for reminiscing. It was time for forgetting.

Marching into the kitchen, he was surprised to see someone sitting on the chair by the window. Something he usually did with Hanbin.

He furrowed his brows when he realized who the person was. His heart hammered inside his chest as the name of the man he thought of left his lips.

“H-Hanbin...?”

The name slipped out as if it was willing itself to escape. Bobby took a step back, unsure why he’d think Hanbin would be there when he was supposed to be elsewhere.

“Oh... you’re awake.”

Bobby couldn’t believe his ears.

It really was Hanbin.

He saw the guy look at him before offering a cup of coffee.

Scoffing, Bobby took the gesture as an invitation to spend time together so he neared the guy and sat beside him. The silence wasn’t as awkward as he thought it’ll be, more so he was curious why Hanbin would be there in their unit when he’s usually cooped in the studio or hidden away in his room.

Bobby took a sip of the coffee before looking back at Hanbin who seemed to be immersed in the sight outside.

“Been a while since I last seen you here.” Bobby started before Hanbin sighed. He smiled before looking at Bobby.

“Y’know... we should get to the good part.”

Wrinkling his forehead Bobby felt his eyelids turn heavy before it finally closed. Seeing darkness engulf him, he couldn’t help but feel panic surround him. His body turned and twisted yet there was something off about everything. He knew something was different. There was definitely something odd from everything.

“I think it’s about time you wake up.”

Hanbin’s voice entered Bobby’s ears, forcing him to open his eyes to welcome Hanbin steadily riding him. Th guy’s body glimmered in sweat with eyes full of lust.

What surprised him was that Hanbin’s arms were trapped above his head, slimy things that looked like a tentacles were holding his arms and yet he didn’t seem fazed by it. Hanbin’s moans grew louder as another line of tentacle surrounded his thighs to urge him to move on Bobby. There was definitely something odd about all of this.

“Stop losing focus Bobby... Oh god, just concentrate on me.” Hanbin whined before another line of tentacle encircled Hanbin’s waist and filling him with slime.

Bobby looked with horror, but he couldn’t deny the pleasure that filled his body. Unsure of what was going on, he was just about to move away when he noticed his lower body different from what he used to remember. He used to have two legs that were fitting a human and now he had tentacles for legs and even worse is that he’s engaging Hanbin in sexual intercourse.

He watched as his own tentacle encircled Hanbin’s waist, pulling him closer as his own erection dug deep within their leader’s hole. He heard Hanbin’s pleasure-filled moans filling his ears and he couldn’t help but dive into the feeling of bliss.

Hanbin suddenly groaned when he was pushed back on Bobby’s length which in turn pulled Bobby more into the oblivion of pleasure. Bobby felt control over the tentacles that replaced his legs. They were ready to encircle Hanbin if needed. One of them even slithered up into Hanbin’s neck to pull him closer.

Inches apart from his face, Bobby dove into the lips that looked so enticing it was difficult to stop himself from devouring them. His lips never felt so good the moment they touched Hanbin’s. The lips that he’s always fantasized about were just as soft as he dreamed them of. They were addictive as if sucking on them wasn’t enough.

He needed to feel more of them. He wanted more of Hanbin and he could clearly do so at this time. He felt Hanbin’s tongue against his, wanting to have a taste which he obliged in nothing less than a second.

Hanbin was always so proper.

But this Hanbin looked gorgeous surrounded by his own tentacles. He looks so enticing that it was impossible not to devour him.

Moans and groans filled the room that the horror of waking everyone was lost in the warmth of euphoria. Bobby looked at the perfection that rode him, Hanbin’s eyes looked tantalizing enough to seduce him into locking their lips together again.

It was warm yet each moment that their tongues danced, he felt more and more attracted to the man on top of him. Just as he felt something boiling within him, the tentacles that held Hanbin’s hand over his head let him go. Hanbin immediately wrapped his arms around Bobby’s nape and pulled him closer, hoping to capture more of his taste and moan his pleasure into the older’s mouth.

It was clear that Hanbin was enjoying what was happening. The tentacles that gripped around his body only heightened the pleasure that they both felt. It was something different, but different doesn’t always mean bad.

Bobby felt his body succumb to the pleasure. The tentacles allowing him to grope Hanbin in more places than his hand could ever reach. His hand intertwined into Hanbin’s, they were merely there for support. Bobby felt all his tentacles run around Hanbin’s body. Touching him in places that he’s always wanted to touch at the same time, coating the guy with himself.

Bobby couldn’t help but feel victorious at this thought. No one can ever satisfy Hanbin like he did. He was sure of it. Especially with the way Hanbin called out his name like an answered prayer. He was the gold he needed after careful sifting. The moan that Hanbin’s lips repeated was a beat he needed to follow

He could feel his body reacting to each moan. Thrusting deeply to reach that sweet spot that pushed those lovely sounds outside Hanbin’s lips. He loved hearing it. Bobby couldn’t feel but become selfish at that moment. He wanted more. Was there more he could ever get?

He wasn’t sure but he wanted to hear more of Hanbin. He wanted to listen more to it.

Hanbin sounded beautiful. He was a perfect C8 note to his C−1 low. They were perfectly placed at each end of the musical spectrum.

Bobby continuously pounded inside Hanbin, feeling more of his warmth. Hanbin, on the other hand, squeezed Bobby’s shaft. He loved the feeling of his body surrounded by Bobby. It was so satisfying that he could feel his load tapping its surrender to burst forth.

Bobby could also feel his insides burning to burst while seeing Hanbin’s beauty right in front of him, he couldn’t help but push everything deeper into Hanbin.

Pushing and pulling, shoving into him and smothering him with everything Bobby could already feel it but just when he wanted to unload everything deep into the depths of Hanbin’s hole…

“Bobby-hyung! Wake up! We’re late for our schedule!”

Bobby’s eyes fluttered open to see his body draped over the computer table.

He blinked several times, trying to remember what happened. But no matter how much he thought about it, by the looks of it he wasn’t even able to leave his room last night. If there was evidence to it, it’ll be the computer screen still proudly blazing its light in front of him.

He grumbled when he realized that it was nothing but a dream. But once the reality of his dream hit him, he immediately looked at his throbbing boner that had burst in reality and all he could do was cover it before trying to run to the bathroom for a release.

He just wanted to let it out but the man who woke him up refused to let him pass, something about checking what’s wrong. Bobby couldn’t help but groan at the contact when Hanbin held on his length before leaving a smirk on his face.

“Guess you’ve got another kink hyung.”

Bobby followed Hanbin’s gaze and realized that the younger was looking at his monitor that showed off the tentacle porn he just witnessed last night.

“So that’s why you don’t like seafood. You want it somewhere else than your mouth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep!  
> I know. It's a whole different experience. Lol.  
> But hey, its in the secret for a reason. haha!  
> What do you think about it?


End file.
